The Breakout
by cky2kendall
Summary: Ryan get's an unexpected visit from Trey, but how will this affect Newport? Chapter 5 up - Luke Ryan hunt down Trey and Donnie.
1. A Visit From The Past

As Ryan lay in the poolhouse, the darkness of the night began to light up. The morning had began to break, and the sun was rising. A taping on the window was enough to wake the light sleeper. Ryan got up and stumbled to the door. He opened it, half-eyed, and saw a rough, dirty figure. "Hey bro".  
  
"Trey?" Ryan was shellshocked. He hadn't spoken to his brother since last Thanksgiving, and that incident, well, let's say it could've gone better.   
  
"Man, you have to help. Can I come in?" Trey pleaded with Ryan to let him in, but his younger sibling was reluctant.  
  
"What? I mean, how?" A puzzled Ryan, still blocking Trey's path, stared into his eyes.  
  
"It wasn't my idea! There was an escape plan to break out, somehow I was suckered into it. I didn't know what to do," answered Trey.  
  
"You could've said no! What if the police find you?"  
  
"Please bro, I have nowhere else to go. Mom abandoned me like you, she's still drinking I see," explained Trey, while Ryan was still unsure. "She wouldn't help or anything."  
  
"And what makes you think I will? The last time we met, I was almost killed!" Ryan still protested Trey's presence.  
  
"Because I have no where else to go. You're my little brother. If I could change what happened I would, but I've learnt my lesson." Trey's voice was softer than normal, and showed more feeling. Nevertheless, Ryan couldn't let him in. He still had a fire in his eyes, and showed it in his voice.  
  
"And you're proving that how? By running away?"  
  
"God, bro, what do you want? I'm sorry. Look, I'm begging you. You're my only hope." Something must've got through to Ryan. The fact that his brother was basically on his knees made him feel in control of his older sibling. But he had to much to risk. His new family, his new friends, school. And of course, Marissa.  
  
"I'm sorry. You... can't stay here. If you get caught..."  
  
"Oh man, c'mon. I won't get caught, as I said earlier, police checks are low around here! You know that!"  
  
"I mean by them." Ryan pointed inside the kitchen window, where Kirsten, Sandy and Seth were happily having breakfast. As a disappointed and let down Trey sneaked off the Cohen estate, Ryan tried to look as blank as he ever did, yet he had something to hide this morning.  
  
"Hey man, nice to see you up," Seth said cheerily. After he didn't get a response, he decided to carry on eating. "Nice to see you too," he said sarcastically to himself. Ryan was still quiet. This was pretty odd, usually he wasn't this quiet! He did have some sort of a vocabulary, after all.  
  
"What?" Ryan eventually responded to Seth's already answered comment.  
  
"Never mind. Hey, you know what today is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The last day of semester! And it couldn't have come at a better time! School lately has been weird, but you know, I have a feeling this holiday is gonna be awesome!" Seth was excited about the last day, but Ryan looked like he was more amused at the fruit bowl he'd been focused on all the time Seth was speaking.  
  
"Oh, erm. Great." Ryan gave one of his trademark 'fake smiles', which Seth had already figured out, decoded and responded to.  
  
"So, what's up, man? You've been quiet all morning. Well, I mean you're always quiet but today you look like you're staying quiet for Newport or something?" As Ryan looked up, and looked away again, Seth now knew something was wrong.  
  
"Nothing is up. It's just..."  
  
"What, dude?"  
  
"It's... secret. I don't want anyone to know."  
  
"What's this? The infamous Ryan Atwood has secrets? I could've swore you were the kind to get it in the open, let, nay, make the world hear what you have to say. So what's it about, dude? Marissa?" Seth was getting a little too involved for Ryan's likings.  
  
"I tell you everything about me and Marissa?"  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"OK, you don't need to know. Let it go?" Ryan grabbed his bag and ran out the door, with Seth closely tailing him. 


	2. The Secret's Out

As the two boys arrived at school, they met Marissa and Summer. Summer was still having a fit about the last day of term, while Seth joined the converstaion. This left Ryan and Marissa with everything to say, but nothing they wanted to talk about.  
  
"So, erm. End of school, huh?" Ryan tried to play it cool.  
  
"Ye-ah. Me and Summer are gonna go and hang out at the mall later. You're free to come?"  
  
"I-I can't. I have to finish something." A nervous Ryan stood as still as he could, trying not to give anything away.  
  
"More important than me?" Marissa wasn't impressed.  
  
"I can't tell you what it is. It's, it's private," said Ryan, which only made things worse.  
  
"What? Can't you trust me?"  
  
"I don't know, can I?"  
  
"We aren't going to have the whole Oliver thing again!" Marissa was getting angry, and Ryan knew it was only a matter of time before she blew.  
  
"This is a lot more serious than that." Suddenly Marissa calmed down, and gave Ryan a concerned look. "It's... Trey..."  
  
"Trey? What's wrong with him? He doesn't need another debt does he? Because I don't want to see you get..."  
  
"No, no, no. Nothing like that. Well, sort of. But..." Marissa was still worried. She knew what his brother was like, and what he could cause. The bell rang, and a silence flooded the air. Ryan, halfway through his speech, used this as an excuse and escaped the hall.  
  
"After a wild lesson which involved shouting, throwing various objects, and most importantly to Seth, no learning, he exited the room and found Ryan.  
  
"So what was up with you this morning?"  
  
"Not...  
  
"Don't do this! I know something is wrong." Ryan couldn't get a word in edge-ways without Seth repeatedly getting on his back.  
  
"Look, nothing's up. I was just a bit nervous about something, but it's sorted."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, man. Hey, where's Marissa?" Ryan knew he shouldn't tell her unless she asked him about Trey, yet he had an urge to let her know. After all, he wasn't supposed to keep secrets from her.  
  
"I think she's in the library with Summer."  
  
"Summer goes to the library," Ryan said, trying to change to subject.  
  
"Don't ask..."  
  
"But I just did?"  
  
"Just go, man. I still haven't figured out what goes on inside that gorgeous yet strangely psychotic head."   
  
Ryan left, and ran down the halls. He ended up outside the room marked Library. He considered not telling her. What would be the worst that would happen? But he also knew that he couldn't keep this from her forever. After all, this was Newport. He nudged the creeking door, and walked inside in search of Marissa. Sure enough, as Seth had said, she was at a table studying with Summer.  
  
"So anyway he just started doing this weird moaning!" Summer exclaimed to Marissa, unaware Ryan was standing right next to the table. "And then he was doing this awkward posi... oh my God! Ryan!"  
  
"I don't know, don't care."  
  
"Good. Because, that's just, ew!"  
  
"So, erm, hi," Ryan finally said to Marissa, who replied with the same strange tone. "Can, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Go ahead." Marissa seemed ticked off. She knew what Ryan had to say was important and private, but did the old 'if-it's-that-important-say-it-in-front-of-everyone-else' routine.  
  
"Alone?" Ryan made a stare at Summer, and she got up.  
  
"You tell anyone what you didn't hear, I'll rip your throat out."  
  
"What did I hear?" Ryan knew exactly what he heard, but Summer has a violent side that he didn't want any part of.  
  
"Good." With that, Summer left the table after waving goodbye to Marissa. After she left, Ryan sat in her seat, ready to tell Marissa.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me about Trey?"  
  
"He... he got out." Marissa was gob-smacked. She treated Ryan so badly, and now she knew why. 


	3. Brotherly Love

Marissa, now realising her pressure was all for nothing, was intrigued by Ryan's comment.  
  
"Got out? How?!"  
  
"He escaped with some of his convict friends, who abandoned him outside the prison. But of course, Trey is too stupid to think anyone cares for him." Ryan was clearly angry with his brother. In fact, he was more than angry. He was pissed off! But he also felt sorry for his brother's gullability. "Now you see why I didn't feel secure telling you. I didn't even tell Seth. It's just..."  
  
"No, it's OK. I understand, it's family. So, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"What can I do?" Ryan's comment stopped the conversation in it's tracks as the two thought secretly about how he could help. Of course, being interupted by Seth and Summer didn't help.  
  
"Oh my god! School is officially over! You guys coming to the mall to celebrate?" Summer's excitement momenterally made them forget about Trey.  
  
"Please, guys, save yourselves. She has a credit card. She has a weapon! You haven't seen her in a mall," Seth pleaded to the young couple. Marissa gave Seth an ironic stare. "Well, you have but... erm... I'm just gonna be... quiet now..."  
  
"So, you guys coming? My treat on meals?"  
  
"Well I guess there is something good in all evil then." Seth's smart remark only landed him a cheap slap on the arm, and Summer stared at Marissa and Ryan again looking for an answer.  
  
"Actually we're were..."  
  
"We're gonna go back to mine. You know, catch up in the poolhouse?" Ryan's interuption kind of made Marissa mad, but she let it slide.  
  
"Oh." Summer looked up at Marissa, who just nodded and pointed that familiar sign to her. "OH! Oh, well, erm, don't let me keep you. Have fun." Summer skipped along the corridors, dragging Seth behind her. Meanwhile, Marissa and Ryan exchanged looks, until eventaully making it to her car. They drove back to his house quietly, got out quietly and walked around the back quietly. Lot's to talk about then! Ryan saw Trey in the corner of his eye sitting behind a bush, and warned Marissa to stay round the front. She accepted, although she was eager to see what was happening. However, Ryan was looking out for her and his safety, so she stayed while he walked to the poolhouse.  
  
"You know, Newport isn't that bad. Nice, rich houses, low security..." Trey's smart comment didn't help him as much as he'd thought it would.  
  
"Look, what do you want? Money, Mom...?"  
  
"I just need a little help. Something to get me on my feet again."  
  
"Yeah, that doesn't help." Ryan was, however, in a perfect position to make rare comments like that. His brother didn't approve either, but he had no choice. In order to gain Ryan's trust and cooperation, he had to endure it.  
  
"All I need is a place to stay for something like 2 weeks. I was in for stealing a car, it's no big deal, man! It'll blow over!"  
  
"Yeah, but you don't get it. Nothing blows over here. It doesn't matter if it was a stolen car or just a stolen pack of cigarettes, people will label you and whenever they forget that you were the one that did it they will always have their neighbors to remind them. People talk in Newport, don't expect this to be an exception." Ryan's harsh but somewhat true words finally blew Trey.  
  
"So what? You're abandoning me?"  
  
"Newport doesn't welcome kids like us."  
  
"So what made you so special?" Trey was now mega annoyed. He tried and tried to get through to his brother, but Ryan was having none of it. He walked straight up to Ryan and got in his face.  
  
"I had a family backing me up! I had help! You can't pin the blame on me! I'm sorry man, but you're on your own." Trey pulled back his hand and made a fist, ready to strike his own flesh and blood. But he pulled back, and started walking away.  
  
"You're right, man. I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I'm gonna make it, alone! I'm outta here!" And with that Trey ran from the Cohen's back yard. He quickly escaped the driveway, passing a speechless Marissa. Trey was already on the path of the road, but walked back up to Marissa.  
  
"You tell anyone about this, you're dead! You hear me? You hear me!" Marissa nodded and shed a tear while Trey made his getaway. Once he was around the corner she collapsed to the floor, where Ryan quickly came and comforted her. He kept telling her everything was going to be fine, and hugged her on the ground.  
  
Just want to say there are 2 more chapters to this I think, I may split it up into 3 more. I appreciate all the critism I get, so tell me what you think of the story so far. I don't see much drama here, so I thought it was a bit of a change. 


	4. New Friends, Old Lives

It was the next day, and the foursome were bored in the poolhouse. Ryan was walking up and down the room frantically, and Marissa was lying in a trance on the bed. Seth and Summer were in their own world, until Summer noticed Marissa. Seth quickly fell in line.  
  
"So, erm, if something's up or anything we don't even have to do anything tonight?" Neither Marissa nor Ryan noticed. "Guys?" Summer walked over to Marissa, and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Coop? Something wrong? Cos you can tell me..."  
  
"No, I'm...  
  
"I just think she didn't get much sleep last night. You know, last day of semester and everything? Right Marissa?" He just casually winked at her, which Summer did notice.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's all, I just couldn't get too sleep. Too much excitement. I'm OK, really."  
  
"Oh. OH! Well, erm, I don't really... look, why don't we just hang out here tonight?" Seth poked Summer and she quickly responded, "I mean my house. Yeah, that's good." The others lookd pretty strangely at her, who just smiled, then Ryan and Marissa both nodded their heads. "OK, so I'll ring you, Coop. Have fun. I mean, never mind." Summer just left the pool house after a weird situation, leaving the other 3.  
  
"So..." Seth wasn't dead sure he should be there.  
  
"Yeah..." Then again, neither was Ryan.  
  
"I should... you know?" And of course, Marissa wasn't either.  
  
"I see. Well you should." Seth tried to act normal, but the tension in the air was unescapeable.  
  
"Yeah, so tonight." Ryan broke it, and Marissa simply nodded and exited the pool house. As did Seth afterwards, who went back up to his room. He knew something was up. He wasn't as gullable as Summer. He could see through Ryan's protective shell, just not far enough.  
  
It was getting late into the night, and the main part of town was pretty much empty. The shops were closing and the beach was a rare sight with no people. Trey was walking through the town, hiding behind anything he could. He still had his convict uniform on, so he wasn't exactly blending in with the people around him. He hid behind a white truck and watched a couple walk by. After they left, he got out and looked at them, backing up as he did. He started running backwards, then turned around, and hit someone.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going, man!" It was Donnie. He must've just finished packing up at the Crab Shack. "Hey, you're..."  
  
"I need to go, erm, seeya!" Trey started running in the opposite direction, while Donnie tried to shout him. Trey was going as fast as he could, until he heard Donnie again.  
  
"You from Chino?" Trey started to slow down. He started thinking, someone from Newport wouldn't care if they were from Chino if they saw that kinda uniform. Trey turned around, and stared at Donnie. "You know Ryan Atwood?"  
  
"How'd you know Ryan?" Trey was curious how a guy in Newport even knew Chino, let alone someone from it.  
  
"He used to work over there, the Crab Shack? I work there. How'd you know him" Trey had a look of anger in his face.  
  
"He's my little brother. I'm Trey," he replied. Donnie was gobsmacked. He hadn't spoken to Ryan in so long, and here he was speaking to his brother. "And you are?"  
  
"Donnie. I'm from Corona."  
  
"Oh, cool man. Not too far away from Chino. So I take it Newport isn't really your style then?"  
  
"It's a living, eh? Well, I see you aren't doing too good for yourself. If you need anything, you know where to find me, OK?" The two strangers had become pretty good friends in that night, and it was only their hometowns and lifestyles that had brought the together.  
  
"You try telling Ryan that!" Trey was still pissed at his brother. He would've thought he'd be there for him, but I guess the wealth got to him. Trey didn't blame him, he was doing good for himself. But that didn't mean forgetting your family and friends.  
  
"So you guys not on good terms then?"  
  
"I'm the reason he got busted." Donnie felt a little compassion for Trey, but then understood Ryan's point of view.  
  
"Oh, man. I'm sorry. Well, you ain't set me up, so like I said. If you need anything..."  
  
"Erm, you got any better clothes. This garbage doesn't look too good in this crowd." Donnie nodded and walked into the restaurant. He came back out with a shirt, some pants and a baseball cap, and then handed them to Trey.  
  
"You can get changed inside if you want?"  
  
"Thanks man, I dunno how to re-pay you!"  
  
"You can tag along to a party? It's gonna be crazy, man. Wild girls, lots of alcohol, no worries, man!"  
  
"Sure man, anything to get me out of this place." Trey and Donnie walked back into the Crab Shack, and Trey changed while Donnie was looking out of the window. The odd late night party-goer walked by, but didn't notice the bright orange uniform Trey had once wore. One Trey was full clothed, they walked out of the store and Donnie locked up. Trey grabbed his clothes, tore them apart and binned them. Then they headed down the street to Donnie's car, and they left.  
  
"Dad? Hello? Yeah, I'll be right there. No, I was just hanging out with friends, you know? OK, I'll get home ASAP." Luke got off the phone to his dad and wondered around the empty town. He started down the beach, and something caught his eye. He walked over to the restaurant where Donnie and Trey were, and noticed the convict uniform in the bin. He fished it out, and recognized the name.  
  
"Trey... Atwood? Oh damn." He picked out his phone and rang his dad. "Look, I'm gonna be a little late, something's come up. I'm sorry, dad. OK, I'll ring you, bye." Luke put his phone back, and, with the uniform, ran to the Cohen's. 


	5. There's No I In Team

Chapter 5: There's No I In Team  
  
The poolhouse was getting loud as the group of four were having fun. Marissa was starting to settle down after her little scare, Ryan was being the regular guy he always was, and Summereth were getting a little too close for the other's likings.  
  
"So... what do you wanna do now?" Ryan said, trying to break the other couple up. "Watch a movie, play a game...?"  
  
"Erm... I dunno what you wanna do, but I'm having fun over here." Seth was always more confident around Summer, and when he had his tongue down her throat, nothing was really going to get in his way.  
  
"Did you just answer back to Ryan Atwood?" Summer backed off a bit and laughed, as Ryan stared Seth down sarcastically. "I guess under that sweet little cover you have there, there's a tough guy waiting to strike?"  
  
"Well, you know..." Seth started going red, all this attention was too much for him. The other three laughed at his expense, and he just sat on the bed next to Ryan. "How about that movie?"  
  
"I dunno, I'm having fun over here." Ryan joked. He wasn't used to being the one making jokes, but whenever he did, he made them count. "Alright, I guess we can do something else." Ryan jumped off the bed, quickly to be replaced by an eager Summer, while Marissa was being kind of quiet. She was still a bit distressed about the incident with Trey, but she had to get over it. He had gone, Ryan had convinced her that he wasn't going to harm her. And he was probably right. Trey isn't the kind of person to hit people, especially women. The punching area was Ryan's speciality.  
  
"Ahhhh! Oh my god! What the hell is he doing here!?!" Marissa pointed at the door window, where Luke which Luke was banging on. Ryan turned round, and Luke asked him to come outside with a hand gesture.  
  
"What does he want, man? I thought it was just us 4 tonight?" Ryan shrugged, and walked to the door. As he opened it, Luke pulled him outside. He was sweating, and trying to catch his breath. Ryan looked at him, and saw the orange uniform in his hand.  
  
"I needed... to talk... to you..." Luke muttered, while Ryan grabbed the clothes and inspected it. Sure enough, the name 'Atwood' was printed on it, and before Luke got a chance to talk Ryan replied.  
  
"I know, he's here. You saw him?" Luke put his hand on the wall, trying to get his breath back. He looked up, and noticed Summer, Seth and Marissa against the window. They quickly backed down, but when he stopped staring they rised up again.  
  
"He went to... the town." Ryan was a bit shocked at that, but it was typical Trey.  
  
"How come you have his clothes? Was he... like... strieking?"  
  
"No, no man." Luke's breathing had returned to normal, and he finished off the sentence. "He got some new clothes. From... oh man you aren't gonna like this."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Donnie." Ryan grew a fire in his eyes, and threw the clothes against the wall. He then started hitting the wall, until Luke restrained him. The other three, after seeing Ryan's mood, came out the poolhouse.  
  
"What's wrong Ryan? Is it about Trey?" Luke was a little confused about that.  
  
"How does she know about Trey?"  
  
"Trey's in town? Oh cool, I've never met him." Seth had no idea what had happened, but after the Marissa, Luke and Ryan stared madly at him, he realized it was bad.  
  
"Erm, hello? Who's Trey?" Yet Summer hadn't met his brother. In fact, she had no idea who Trey was.  
  
"So where is he? Is he OK, is he hurt?" Marissa wasn't really concerned, especially since she had only met him on the inside of jail.  
  
"He's with Donnie believe it or not?"  
  
"Donnie? Oh no, man. So is he gonna be OK, is he gonna go back to jail or what?" Seth, no gradually realizing what was going on, got involved.  
  
"Erm, excuse me. No one answered my question. Who's Trey?" Summer was starting to get angry, but everyone else was more worried about him, as they actually knew who he was.  
  
"OK, I'll go with Luke and look around town, you two wait here." Marissa had that look in her eye, the one Ryan was familiar with. He answered her before she even said anything. "No, no Marissa. It's too risky. I don't wanna see you get hurt."  
  
"But I don't want to see you get hurt either!"  
  
"It's alright, we'll keep her company, right?" Seth turned to Summer, hands on her hips.  
  
"HELLO! Who the hell is Trey?" Ryan and Luke had already set off for Luke's jeep, so it was safe to say without risking being stared down by Ryan.  
  
"Trey, if you must know, is Ryan's brother." Summer stared as if it wasn't a problem.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Look at these, and try to use all your brain power to figure it out!" Seth wasn't in the mood for Summer's 'lack of intelligence'. He tossed her the convict uniform, and she looked at the name. A quick "Oh my god!" came from her mouth, and she looked at Marissa. She started crying, and Summer hugged her.  
  
"So where do you think we should look first?" Ryan sped up the jeep, while Luke was figuring out where they could be.  
  
"Erm... we'll check the parties on the outside of town. I doubt Donnie would take Trey somewhere near the middle of Newport."  
  
They drove around the edge of their home, with no luck. That was until Luke heard some music from down the road. They backed the jeep up, got out and ran down the street. Sure enough, they arrived at a completely destroyed house. The music was blasting out of the windows, you could hear girl's screams from the back and the front garden was littered with smashed items and empty beer cans. So it was pretty safe to say that they might be there.  
  
"Let's go, man?" Ryan was eager to get inside, but Luke had second thoughts.  
  
"I dunno. You remember the last time me and Donnie met? It wasn't exactly pretty." Luke thought about the possibilities of him and Donnie together. It usually ended up with him getting shot, but the odd result was him just kicking Donnie's ass.  
  
"OK, then why don't you stay out here? If he tried to get away, you can take him down?"  
  
"Yeah, sure man." Luke was enthusiastic about the idea. He was about to get a big taste of what the Atwood family was like before Ryan made it to Newport. And he wasn't to pleased about seeing it. Ryan wanted to find Trey before he did any damage, however. He searched the house, and found him in the living room, drinking with some of Donnie's friends. Ryan started walking to him, until Donnie got in his way. 


End file.
